Put Your Head On My Shoulder
by scarlett2112
Summary: Snow is falling, cookies baking, colorful lights shimmering and hearts are aglow as Christmas nears. But Damon's heart is racing for a very different reason. He wants to ask Elena to their middle school Christmas dance. However, he's not the only one vying for her affection...


_**Merry Christmas Eva. I hope you like this year's surprise...**_

* * *

"Bye Elena," 13 year old Damon Salvatore says when they reach her house. He walks beside her while Stefan trails behind, stepping in every frozen puddle that cracks under his winter boots.

"Bye," she waves and turns right onto her sidewalk. He watches till she reaches the porch and her mom opens the front door. Miranda waves her arms at them then closes the door once Elena is inside.

Sighing, Damon turns around and waits for Stefan to catch up. Once they arrive at the crosswalk, they wait for the signal then cross the street and continue down the block till they reach their house. Dropping his back pack on the floor by the coat rack, he goes in search of his mom. Following the scent of freshly baked cookies, he finds her in the kitchen, flour smudges on her face and a cookie in her mouth.

They're spread out over the kitchen table and on baking racks. Their aromatic fragrance overpowers every other scent that lingers in the room. Its delectable aroma pervades the air- a melange of honey dew, orange preserves and dabs of crackling nuts. He breathes deep, it's very tempting to grab and simply indulge in the decadent pleasure, or to merely inhale the mouthwatering scent that emanates from their baked, warm depths.

"Hi mom," he laughs, plopping down in a chair, followed soon after by Stefan. Picking one up, he takes the first bite, a delightful flavor floods his mouth and his senses bask in its luscious taste. There's a friable crunch, tangs of zest, pangs of acidity, all coalescing to form a truly delicious experience - orange honey baked cookies.

"Hello to you too," she smiles and reaches into the refrigerator for the milk carton, pouring them each a glassful to go with their cookies.

"So good," Damon mumbles with his mouth full.

"Ah ha," Stefan agrees, stuffing a second one in his mouth.

"How was school?"

"Christmas vacation is coming, that's the best part..."

"Which reminds me, you guys need to clean your rooms, you don't want Santa to leave coal in your stockings," she mentions, quirking an eyebrow at her oldest son.

"Can I watch cartoons for a little while first?"

Shaking her head, Lily can't help but laugh. "Yes, you can watch for an hour and then you have to turn TV off and get started on your room."

"Okay, I promise," Stefan squeaks, and runs out of the kitchen.

Noticing Damon's distant look, she sits down beside him, picks up a cookie and takes a bite. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"The Christmas dance is next week. I want to go with Elena but Matt never leaves her alone for even five minutes."

"Does she like Matt?"

He shrugs his shoulders and takes another bite. "I don't know."

"If you want my opinion, I don't think you should let it dishearten you."

"Easy for you to say."

"Chin up. I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'll plate up some cookies then you can take them to her and ask about the dance while you're there..."

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Damon asks, needing a little self confidence boost.

"I think any girl would be silly to say no. I bet the cookies will help, what do you think?"

Damon nods and she squeezes his forearm. "Why don't you go wash your hands and I'll plate up some of these for you?" she winks, smiling when he gets up and leaves the room.

"Boys!" she laughs shaking her head. Pushing the chair back, she gets up to find a pretty poinsettia decorated paper plate and starts arranging cookies on it for Elena.

* * *

Sitting in her window seat with her legs crossed and her head resting against the wall, Elena stares outside. The lawns still look pristine, no blemishes from kids tracking in the snow. The last few browned leaves cling to the otherwise bare branches of an oak tree. Icicles hang from awnings while roof tops glitter and sparkle with frost. The big evergreen tree in her front yard is a twinkling rainbow of color.

Daydreaming, her cheek leaves a mark on the window when she leans against it. The waning afternoon light struggles to break through the murky cloud bank. Sighing, she takes her pen and starts to write in her journal, her wishes, her hopes, her desires for a certain raven haired boy to ask her to the dance. She already has a beautiful dress. It's a thick floral design in velvet fabric. The skirt comes with three layers of soft but strong tulle. Beautiful red roses are seamlessly sewn on the front of the dress just above the waist. Her mom will curl her hair and put ribbons in it. Maybe she'll even let her wear a little make up, some shimmery highlighter and a little lip gloss? Putting down her pen, she swings her legs over to stand up when there's a knock on her door.

It creaks open and her mother pokes her head in. "Damon is here to see you."

"He is?" Elena blurts out, a wide smile forming on her lovely face.

"He sure is," she confirms, stepping aside to allow her daughter to pass. After pulling the bedroom door closed, she follows Elena downstairs. Damon is sitting on the couch, the plate on his lap, his foot bouncing on the floor. Miranda covers her mouth so neither will hear her laugh.

"Hi Damon," Elena grins and sits down beside him.

"Um, I brought you these," he hands the cookies to her.

"Oh thank you. They look yummy."

"They are, my mom makes really good ones."

"Do you want one?" she asks, peeling back the plastic wrap to take one and then slides the plate over just a little so Damon can help himself, which he does.

"Mmmm," she groans as the buttery, sweet flavors melt in her mouth.

"See I told you." Damon takes a bite of his.

"Do you want to do something? Watch a movie or listen to the CD player?"

"No, I have to get home to clean my room, um.. I came to ask you to go with me to the school dance..."

When she smiles, the corners of her mouth lift and her eyes twinkle which reflects the light, making them look like copper against caramel. "I was hoping you'd ask..."

"Does that mean you will?" he asks, his palms clammy as he rubs them on his jeans.

She nods and he sighs in relief. "Um l better go now, mom's waiting for me." He gets up and walks to the front door. Before opening it, he zips up his coat and turns back to Elena, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Damon." As soon as the door closes, she runs to the window to watch his retreating form till he disappears from sight.

* * *

The wind howls as the students, Damon, Elena and Stefan among them, arrive in droves. Elena says goodbye to the Salvatore boys and rushes through the hustle and bustle of the corridors to greet Caroline with a playful hug.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Caroline asks, flipping her hair for volume.

"Damon asked me to the dance," Elena squeals then slaps her hand over her mouth to squelch the volume.

"That's great Elena, Tyler asked me."

"That means we can go together."

"We have to get great dresses," Caroline starts to say but loses her train of though when one of the jocks bumps into them, slamming them into the bank of lockers. Before either girl can utter a peep, they hurry away.

Laughter sounds along the halls, joined with excited conversations and shouts. The _it_ girls huddle together like exotic birds gossiping and giggling. Damon ducks when a football flies above his head between two jocks in varsity jackets parading their toned muscles.

Soon the bells ring and everybody runs to get to their classes. Every one but one and he smiles to himself. "One more week till Christmas holiday," Damon thinks before smiling and running in to join his buddies, Enzo and Ric in science class.

Elena sits on the edge of her plastic chair, this is science class, her chance to shine. The other kids seem to come alive in art class, amongst the pastels and fine charcoal pencils, but for her the sight of the laboratory is the heaven she craves. Art is amazing, art was beautiful, but not when drawn by her hand. Mr. Tanner is beaming at the front of the class, and she has to bite her lower lip to keep herself from reflecting it back, grinning at teachers isn't cool. But as he announces the new assignment her face falls into a natural look of disbelief, her lips as straight as the pencil on her desk. Twenty percent of the grade was based on the artwork that goes with it. Turning her head to the side, she meets Caroline's rolling eyes.

"There goes my A."

"Sssshhh," Caroline puts her finger to her mouth when she sees Tanner's gaze drift towards them.

Elena nods and turns back to the front of the class, a blank expression on her face.

On the other side of the room, Matt is slumped in his own chair, flicking at the tape that peels from the side to reveal the board underneath it. These plastic chairs were alright a few grades ago but now the heights are wrong and it makes his back ache. Tanner drones on, he isn't even sure what he's talking about anymore. What feels like the back end of a pencil jabs him in the shoulder blade. He turns around, Tyler.

"Want to go to the gym after class?" He nods once and Tyler sinks back into his seat, returning to his cell phone.

Elena, Caroline and Damon, the whole class is relieved when the bell rings. The halls are again crowded with people and the chaos is perfect, like in a movie. Eighth graders Nic and Katherine are making out on the left side of the hall as always, and about ten feet farther down, the cliquey girls are chattering like magpies. Opposite of them, the cliquey jocks, and between them, the parade of band geeks with their huge instrument cases on their way to the music room.

Damon says goodbye to Elena, smiling at her widely as he joins Enzo and they head to the dining room. It's actually more of a mess hall. Tables allow for small groups to sit together and comfort is an afterthought. On each chair is a thin square of foam, likely from old sleeping mats too thin to be of use. But for all the lack of luxury there is no shortage of ambience; just being together and not in class is a treat. The food is hot, tasty and plentiful. Looking around, Damon sees that most everyone is smiling. The volume is always noisy in the lunch room.

After going through the line to get their trays, Damon and Enzo find a table, soon after Matt and Tyler join them. Conversation soon turns to the Christmas dance.

"Who you taking Salvatore?"

"Elena," he admits, taking a mouthful of his tater tot casserole followed by bite of his buttered bun.

"No way, you ain't takin' Elena, she's mine," Matt sneers, his face turning red in anger.

"Uh, no she's not, she already said yes." Damon stares at him till he drops his eyes to his plate.

"That cause I haven't asked her yet. She's going with me."

"Keep telling yourself that." Having had enough of him, Damon gets up and leaves the table, Enzo joining him on another.

"Do you believe that jerk?"

"Matt's always been full of himself. Elena doesn't like him, you don't have to worry."

"I'm not, but I don't trust him."

"Watch your back..."

Damon's eyes snap to Enzo's, he takes a breath, nods and swallows down the rest of his milk. The two finish eating in silence and when the bell rings, they go to their next class.

* * *

"Hey Elena," Matt purrs, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Matt," she forces a smile and lifts his arm off of her. Not one to be deterred, he steps closer so their bodies are flush, he leans in and kiss her neck.

"Don't do that, I've told you before I don't like it."

"Oh come on, Elena, you know you do." He does it again, this time running his tongue along the cord in her neck.

Since he can't seem to take no for answer, Elena steps away, rears back and slaps him. Hard.

"What the fu…?" The words die on his lips when he sees Principle Fell approaching them.

"Explain?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Fell but Matt won't leave me alone."

"Matt?"

"I was just trying to kiss my girl."

"I'm not your girl," Elena snaps, giving him another shove.

"Alright, my office after school, you both get detention today."

Before either of them can protest, he walks away, disappearing among the students crowding the hall.

* * *

"Matt is such an asshole," Elena complains to Caroline as they walk into her house.

"Tell me about it. Before you, he showered all his attention on Rebekah. She kicked him the junk good, he collapsed to the floor and whined like a baby. She got detention but she said is was worth it." Care laughs, and Elena does too. They set their backpacks on the floor and just as they're about to go upstairs, Caroline runs over to her mom who appears in the foyer.

"Hi mom," Caroline hugs her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to run to the office for a few minutes. I won't be long, the feds are picking up one of our prisoners. As soon as he's safely in their hands, I'll be home."

"Okay, is there anything to eat?"

"Yes, I made some cut out sugar cookies, there's also some Zuppa Toscana in the crockpot for supper."

"Can we have a bowl?"

"Sure, jump make sure you put the lid back on it."

"Thanks mom."

Liz nods, throws on her scarf and walks out, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Let's eat and then we can go to my room. I want you to help me pick a dress."

"Sound perfect and my mouth is watering for some of your mom's soup."

Together they go into the kitchen, fill themselves each a bowl, grab a handful of cookies then sit down to devour their food.

* * *

With Stefan sick today, Damon and Elena are walking home alone. They detour through the park so Elena can see all the pretty lights they have set up a the bandshell. Elena stands there in mitten covered hands, snow clinging in small lumps to stray fibers, pristine white over charcoal grey.

With a half-smile and eyes that promise a rising sense of warmth, Damon steps beside her and shakes his own mittens off. Then with both of them in one hand, the snow rapidly melting to give them a washed-look, he wraps his arms around her, as if she's his gift and he wants nothing more than to be close.

Elena bites her inner lip for just a half second before leading them to a bench. Sitting beside him, she flicks her hair in the fading light of the afternoon. He speaks before she gets the chance. "I really like you Elena. I'm excited to go to the dance with you."

There's something in his candor that excites her, usually Damon isn't so direct. "I'm excited too, Damon."

"Um, my mom said to ask you what color your dress is?"

"It's green."

"That her favorite color," he mentions and then takes her hand. He looks away, his eyes are full of emotion. She knows she feels the same.

Glancing at her watch, she knows they better get home or it'll be dark outside. "Shall we?" she asks, standing up. Damon agrees and sticks out his elbow. Smiling, she threads her arm through his and the two of them walk through the park, laughing happily when the Christmas lights come on.

* * *

The week flies by and tomorrow's the dance. Damon is excited and smiles at Elena when they separate in the hallway to go to their separate ways. Since he has gym class, he goes to the locker room to change into his shorts and athletic shoes. As soon as he reaches the gym, he snags the basketball and the guys play a game of hoops while their coach has his head buried in his cellphone.

When they finish, Damon's team wins when he dunks the ball, giving them a two point edge. Patting Enzo on the back, they go back to the locker room to shower and change for their next class. He takes his time. The water pours down on him, the sensation of the steamy water relaxes him. His mind swirls, and it's like he's standing under an everlasting waterfall. Ever so beautiful, but it can't last so he turns off the water, reaches for a towel and steps out.

Once he's dressed and has his hair mussed up the way he likes it, he shoves his things in his gym locker. When he turns around, he finds Matt Donovan in his face. Before he can open his mouth to say anything, a sudden gush of pain jolts throughout his body. His legs weaken and he drops to the floor. His tongue is soaked in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, with his eye in agony, he grabs Matt's foot and pulls him to the ground. But before he can land a shot, a couple of Matt's cronies pin him down, allowing the blonde bully to keep pounding on Damon.

When it's over, they're laughing and they finally retreat, leaving Damon laying in a heap on the floor. After laying there for several minutes, he drags his feet under him and stands up, his eye is already black and blood is running from his nose. Rather than face anyone, he darts out of the boy's locker room, unintentionally running straight to where Elena is chatting with Caroline.

When Damon first comes into view, Elena doesn't recognize him, As he nears, her heart falls right through to her chucks, he's more purple than brown. His left eye is swollen, he can't be seeing a thing out of that and he won't for a while yet. His face bears congealed blood and his clothes are an utter mess.

"Damon what happened?" she asks, her mouth falling open.

When he tries to say her name, his cracked lips fail at the first syllable, but he doesn't need to, she's already on her feet and running after him. He's too fast for her and she stops in her tracks when she sees Matt, Will, and Wes laughing hysterically.

Fury fills her and she marches over snow packed ground to them, "You did that didn't you?"

"I told him you were mine. He didn't listen," Matt chortles, winking at her.

"You incredible asshole," Elena snaps and when he starts to move closer to her, she shakes her head and kicks his nuts as hard as she can. He drops like a lead weight, curls up on his side and moans loudly and pathetically.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she sneers at him and starts to walk away but doesn't get very far when Principle Fell latches onto her arm and leads her to his office.

* * *

"Mrs. Salvatore," Elena starts, peering over her shoulders to look for Damon. She's dressed to the nines in her green velveteen dress, her hair is in curled and new shoes on her feet.

"I'm sorry, Elena, Damon's not coming. He's so beat up but he wants you to have this wrist corsage. He bought it with his own money," she smiles sadly and hands it her.

Elena takes it and looks at the pretty red roses, babies breath and holly. It's beautiful. "Okay, um, I under..." she loses the battle with her tears and runs up the stairs and to her room. Not long after her mother walks in. She sits down on the bed and gently rubs her daughter's back.

"I know you're disappointed Elena but Caroline will be there and so will your other friends. I think you should go."

Raising up on her elbow, she reaches for a Kleenex to blow her nose and wipe her eyes. "I wanted to go with Damon."

"I know you did sweetheart but I hope you're not mad at him. I'm sure he wanted to take you just as much as you wanted to go with him."

"I'm not mad, just disappointed but you're right, I'm going to go," she declares, jumping out of bed when the doorbell rings. She hugs her mom and runs downstairs to let Caroline in. After grabbing her jacket, she follows her outside and into Liz's car for a ride to the school.

When they arrive, the gym is the same, the Christmas decorations haven't changed but with the lights, it looks pretty enough. Christmas images are flashing on the dance floor and she smiles despite her mood. Caroline urges her forward, they fill themselves a glass of punch and look around for Tyler. When Elena sees Matt, she would like nothing more than to kick him _there_ again for ruining this night for her. Taking a swallow from her cup, she looks around watching the crowd.

Music fills the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushes in and around every person in the room. Some react to the beat, others continue in chatter, but always it speaks to them in some manner. Kids are dancing to the lively tempo, lifting their spirits and then the next song is slow and couples sway gently together. She nods when Caroline tells her that she's going to dance with Tyler. Sighing, Elena gets up to refill her glass when suddenly she hears her name above the soft sounds.

"Elena."

As if in slow motion, she turns around, her mouth nearly dropping to the floor when she sees Damon. His face is bruised and a little swollen but it's him. "You're here?"

He walks up to her slowly and pulls her closer to him wrapping his arms around her. His embrace is warm, and his arms are very protective when embracing her body. The world around them melts away as she squeezes him back, not wanting the moment to end. Placing his mouth against her ear, he whispers, "I didn't want to disappoint you and I didn't want to give Donovan bragging rights."

"Oh Damon," she gently touches his face with her palm. He leans into it, his eyes dropping closed for a moment, in her embrace the world stills on its axis. A slight gasp escapes when she sees the stitches along his brow bone. When they first met, she believed his glacier eyes were ice cold, that they knew no warmth. Now she knows, the hottest fires always burn blue.

"I heard girl's like scars... something about adding a little swagger."

"There he is," Elena laughs at his smirk. Raising her hand, she brushes an unruly strand of hair off his forehead. His heart is thrumming wildly at the intimacy of her touch. Before either realizes it, they're on the dance floor. The music spins around them, lifting away gravity. She doesn't even know how many times she steps on his feet but he smiles brightly as their heels click over the floor. When the crowd thins slightly, they continue to dance and twirl. Christmas lights are twinkling with every step as Elena spins in delicate circles, her green dress billowing out. The pressure of a warm hand on her back feels like magic.

She remembers dance class and how she always felt like a small bird learning to fly, flailing around and finally taking off with outstretched wings and wind swept feather. But being in Damon's arms is a whole new experience.

When _'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'_ begins to play, she lays her head on his shoulder and lets him sway her as their bodies move together as one. As the song comes to an end, Elena grabs his arm and pulls him off the dance floor.

His heart skips a beat at how beautiful she is. Her eyes are a rich brown that steals his breath. Her hair is like an obsidian waterfall that tumbles down her back in thick locks. Her hands are strong yet gentle at the same time. And her mouth… _oh, how he wants to kiss that mouth_.

And so he does. It's not one of those close-mouthed kisses, it's a full on, open-mouthed one. He loves the way her body melts into his. The way their lips fit like two puzzle pieces. The way she relents as he plays with her hair and holds her even closer.

Elena wants to pull away before she loses herself but she can't make herself. In this minty moment, her senses have been seduced and she can no longer think straight.

"Elena," he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. She smiles, her heart fluttering at his voice as she tenderly clasps her hands on either side of his face, taking care not to hurt him. _Never before has hearing her name ever felt so wonderful_ , she thinks as she leans in for another.

* * *

 _This was sort of written on the fly, it came together quickly. Today is my birthday, I'd love to hear your thoughts ._

 _Eva, I love you. I really hope you like it. I wanted to do something with a young Damon and Elena._

 _Thank you to Bonnie for the synopsis, pre-reading and suggesting the brawl with Matt. ;) Check out her stories, Salvatoreboys4ever._

 _Story title from the song of the same name by Paul Anka._

 _Have safe and wonderful day._


End file.
